Angelz & Reapers
by redamiB6147
Summary: John Grimm "Reaper" is locked up and a new girl is sent to watch over him. That is, until a new ark is found that leads to a new city on Mars, not far from Olduvai. And UAC wants thier property back. What will happen Back in Hell? Reaper/OC
1. A Gilded Cage

A/N: Welcome to own of my oldest favorite movies. Its not my top fave, but it keeps the blues away and i freaking love John Grimm ( atleast his actor). Anyways, i was watching Doom again for the millionth time, and this sudddnely popped into my head. So...thought id try to make it into a actual story. Tell me how i did. Please? This is a new fandom for me. Its normally transformers. thought Doom deserved more love anyways. Enjoy! please review!

Three different perspectives here. please bare that in mind when reading. it goes Reaper, then Doctor, then new girl. It will get less confusing as the story continues.

* * *

><p>John Grimm "Reaper" paced his cage. Sure, it was more furnished, had no visible bars or cameras and it had almost no grey, but it was still effectively a cell. He wasn't really allowed out without an 'escort', and no one without a badge and level eight clearance ( he had checked) was allowed in. He shook his head as he moved around; pulling absently at the loose scratchy shirt he wore. It was given to him. He didn't even have his dog tags anymore. He scrubbed a hand through his buzz cut hair as his thoughts whirled off into the possibilities of why he was still here. He moved over to a chair and sat in it heavily, smiling slightly as it creaked slightly under his weight. He tipped his head back and glared at one of the hidden cameras in the ceiling. He let his eyes slide shut in faked exhaustion as he remembered that fateful day that he returned from Hell alive and with his sister, Samantha Grimm, in his arms.<p>

It had been a routine mission. Level 5 Quarantine of Olduvai Research facility. It was a one squad team. Eight men went to mars through the Ark, a portal to the dead planet found in the Nevada desert. Only one man came out alive. Well, he had Sam, so technically it was two people returned. The monsters that overrun the facility were mutated rocket scientists that almost made it to Earth. Sure, he was altered now, super human, super fast, super smart, but he didn't let anyone know. And UAC was pissed. They didn't get any of their data. Only a RTS marine and his archeological sister. They questioned him. Asked him why he was the only one to escape unscathed. He stayed quiet. Gave them clipped answers. Sam had been immediately rushed to the hospital. He hadn't heard anything from anyone about her since.

They eventually put him in here. Stripped him of everything. He was left in his boxers by the end of it. And wondering why the hell none of the Marine command was helping him out. Was he kicked out of the military? Looked upon as a deserter, or a mutinous bastard who had vengefully destroyed all data and the Ark just so no one could go back to the place his parents had died?

His room was large, but he didn't use much of it. He had a 'bedroom' area, where a queen bed sat untouched. The living room was most of the room, full of a TV couch and coffee table. He barely touched the TV, even when he was well and truly bored, which happened frequently. He slept either on the couch or curled up in the corner of the bedroom, where he had a decent view of het door. It was painted a pale shade of turquoise, his favorite color. It didn't mean he liked the room any better because of the walls. He had a decent bathroom with a shower and a tub combined a sink and a toilet. There was no kitchen area, for John ate in the mess hall of whatever building he was located in. He wasn't even told the name of this place. He had been here for what he believed as two months. No one would tell him the time of day or what date it was. He was well and truly isolated.

And the irony of the whole situation? Because the data was destroyed, there was no proof that human testing had been conducted on Mars. So he didn't tell anyone about the monsters that still haunted his dreams. He opened his eyes as he heard the door hissing open. He stood up, his body tense, as Dr. Evan Frankinstyne walked into his cage. The man smiled, his beady eyes locked onto John's frame.

" I see we are still happy here, yes?" he asked, his voice thick with a heavy Transylvanian accent. John stood still, his eyes locked onto the doctor as he moved around the room. He frowned upon the neat bed. It had not been touched since John had been put into the room.

"Still not sleeping?" he turned the other man, looking him over as John shrugged slightly. He never really answered the doctor. John had always hated the 20 questions routine. The doctor sighed, looking around the barely lived in space. He moved towards the door, recognizing the mod John was in. He wasn't going to get any information of out him this way.

"We have a new girl coming in today. Play nice with her, would you?" he asked, and he walked off, the door hissing open to receive him and then shutting quickly. John relaxed, turning towards the darkened TV and sitting on the couch, looking at the floor as he processed this new information. New girl?

* * *

><p>In a room not too far away from Johns cell, Dr. Frankinstyne calmly walked up to the set of monitors that showed the inside of Johns room. He watched him sitting on the couch with a smile on his face, his companion walking up behind him and looking over the data scrolling over one of the other screens. A picture of a young looking girl flashed briefly before the words <strong>SECURITY CLEARENCE 8: GRANTED.<strong> The data stopped scrolling by, and her picture returned along with her own information. The other man looked it over, his eyes narrowing as he read further.

"Are you really allowing this girl, Abbathya Angelz, the clearance for Grimm?" the man asked, and Frankinstyne grinned, his eyes alight in evil. He nodded, tapping the screen with John sitting on the couch.

"If anyone can break him, it will be her. And we need fresh blood on the team." He said, and he returned to staring at the man who almost lost billions of UAC dollars. They were going to get that data back. And he was going to retrieve it.

"What about the sister? Samantha Grimm?" the other man asked, glancing at the new girl's information again and shaking his head.

"She's still at the hospital. She under so many drugs she's not going to wake up without us letting her. She's fine. All healed. But we can't have her spilling her secrets. That would be our undoing. Not to mention she would be labeled insane. We are going to get back to Mars if it means killing John and his sister to do it."

* * *

><p>The new girl, Abbathya Angelz, walked confidently to the meeting room in the UAC Nevada branch. She had been summoned by Dr. Frankinstyne, the head doctor here, for a new job. She had been an intern here for little over two years now. She looked forward to something new.<p>

Her hair was auburn with blonde highlights, and it never stayed up, falling in little wisps around her face. Her hazel eyes were framed in black glasses, and she was relatively short, only 5'2". She had a thin frame with lots of muscle, and she wore her only suit and skirt ensemble she owned today. She normally wore nice jeans and a button up over a tank top around here. No one expected her to dress fancy. She was a scientist's intern.

Her high heels caught slightly on an uneven tile, and she stumbled slightly into one of the marines stationed at het base since that man and his sister destroyed the ark. The man caught her elbow, and then pushed her away as he moved off into the hallways, his gun slung over his shoulder. Abbathya shivered as she watched him leave. She hated guns. She hurried down the hall, clutching her file folder to her chest. She opened the door to the conference room and shuffled inside, sighed as she moved towards the nearest chair. She sat down and waited for the doctor to come in, her excitement peaking. She didn't have to wait long, for the doctor walked in a minute after she was fully settled, his white lab coat tousled and his beady eyes locking onto her cleavage before moving up to her eyes. She bit back a smart remark, remembering who she was in the presence of.

"Thanks for coming in such short notice. This job just recently opened and I needed someone I could trust." He said, and Abbathya mentally rolled her eyes. He was just saying bullshit to get her interested.

"It's ok sir, I wanted something new. And I was free this afternoon anyways." She said, and the doctor smiled, moving closer to her. He still didn't sit, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"We need someone to take care of John Grimm, and I just wanted to let you know that you have been assigned to be his keeper." The doctor said, and Abbathya froze slightly in fear before nodding silently, her wide eyes locked onto the doctors. The doctor nodded, moving towards the door her entered from.

"I want you to go meet him. Now, if you could. See if he's comfortable." He said, and he walked off, leaving the door behind him open in a silent invitation to follow him. Abbathya got up, hurrying after the doctor. The door beeped at her and shut itself, a hissing noise fading into the background noise of this area of the complex. She walked faster, moving to shadow the doctor. She was unfamiliar with this area and not too many people seemed to pass them in the halls. The doctor stopped outside of a door marked "**RESTRICTED"**, and he motioned her down the hall.

"Take a left, then its three doors down. Marked **"REAPER"**." He said, and he slipped into the restricted area, leaving Abbathya outside to fend for herself. She sighed, blowing hair out of her face as she marched down the hall. She stopped outside of the door, her fear rising as it opened for her silently. She moved in, ready to face her demons.

new girl walked into his cell. She was shaking slightly, her auburn hair with blonde highlights falling slightly in her face as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose.


	2. A New Keeper

A/N: So, im back again with this story thanks to my one reiviewer! Thanks for all the support so far, **LaverdaHarleyIndian**! So, another chapeter and a look at whats been happening to good old america.** remeber, this is supposed to be set somewhere in the 2046's...i beileve.**Enjoy and please reivew!

Disclaimer: Nothing but hte plot and Angel belongs to me. Sadface, for Reaper is awesome.

Again, two differeing "stortylines" between Reaper and Angel.

* * *

><p>The new girl walked into his cell. She was shaking slightly, her auburn hair with blonde highlights falling slightly in her face as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose. She glanced at the floor, ignoring the man in the room with her. She walked over to the coffee table and dumped her file folder on top of it. She sighed; angrily brushing her hair out of her eyes as she finally looked at the man.<p>

"So you're Mr. Grimm." She asked, and John tensed, his hands becoming fists. She took a tiny step backwards as he took a large step forward.

"Don't call me that. Call me Reaper." He said, and she almost laughed. So he didn't want to allow her the respect of calling him by his first o last name. She would have to earn that respect. He looked her over, allowing his eyes to wander as his new thought process went haywire with the new face. He memorized every little detail of her face, amazed she was given the clearance to his cell.

She cleared her throat, shifting her weight to her other foot as Reaper's thought process slammed back into the present.

"So your the new caretaker?" he asked, and she nodded, suddenly tired from the whole ordeal today. She sat heavily on the couch, closing her eyes as Reaper moved to the stand alone chair. He sat in it, watching the new girl.

"And your name is…..?" he asked, and she laughed, twisting her head around to look him full in the eyes. Reaper shifted uncomfortably as her glare settled in.

"Well, since we are going the route of petty nicknames, you can call me Angel." She said, and he quirked a single eyebrow at the nickname. Angel and Reaper, huh? That is a contradiction. A rather mild one. He would have laughed if he wasn't worried it would bring down a barrage of tests and doctors and needles. He shuddered slightly at the mere thought of needles. Angel narrowed her eyes slightly at him as she stood up, attempting to rub the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Don't expect me in this garb all the time. I normally just wear workable stuff. This is very hard to move in, Ill have you know." She said, and Reaper almost made to get up. Almost. There was something about this new girl, something that made him want to just be around her. Almost made him want to talk. About personal things. But he wouldn't forget his training. Never trust a new person. Especially in this situation.

The new girl, Angel, didn't seem to be all that bad. She almost reminded him of his sister. And he missed his sister way too much. He shifted his weight slightly, keeping quiet. What did she want from him? A ten page confession of everything he ever did wrong?

"Well, you're a quiet one, aren't you?" she asked, mostly to herself. She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she stood up, wobbling a little on the high heels.

"I'm leaving. Have a good night, Reaper. Nice to meet ya." She said, and she walked off, waving a hand at the door. It hissed, popping open just long enough for Angel to leave. She turned around as the door closed, watching the man in the chair. He never moved once before the door shut. Reaper was slightly confused; why was she assigned to him? Why a woman after all this time? Was it some sick game?

He moved off of the chair, going to the bathroom to pee. He waited in there for a while, sitting on the cold title of the floor. He was slightly tired, but he didn't want to live thorough the horrors that were his dreams when he ever did decide to actually sleep. He moved out of the bathroom and onto the couch, inhaling Angel's scent. She smelled of fresh rain and vanilla, and another scent that he could only describe as angelic. It suited her. She smelled clean. No drugs, no alcohol, no sex. Pure and innocent was hard to come by these days. He drifted off into actual sleep with teh thought of Sam fresh in his mind. Hopefully that would keep the monsters at bay.

* * *

><p>Angel walked away from that door, her thoughts tangled in her head. She automatically noticed how handsome he was. Even with the nasty UAC issued clothes, he looked attractive. Nice defined cheekbones, eyes that seemed to bore into the soul, nice built body, messy brown hair. Taller than her too, even in four inch high heels. But she knew better than to get involved with a patient. That was strictly against UAC procedures. That could get her terminated from her position. She couldn't afford that. Not after all that time she spent to get into the place. She turned left at the junction and found herself standing in front of something humanlike, but it had more of a monster look about it. She froze, her fear spiking, until she noticed the chain around its neck and the way it stumbled as it moved forward. She plastered herself against the wall, grateful to see the lab coat behind the creature, prodding it with something sharp. There was a slight blood trail behind it, dripping slowly from the wound produced from the sharp object.<p>

"You breathe word of this creature to anyone outside of this wing of the building, and ill slit your throat personally." The coat muttered to her as they passed, the monster making a feebly swipe at her. She shrieked a little, ducking as another prod made it stumbled forward again. She heard faint chuckling from the coat as the creature picked up the pace a little, making them leave the corridor. She shuddered, walking even faster to the exit of this place. She wanted her bed and her dog, Jack.

The rest of her trip out of the building was uneventful, besides the double takes her ex coworkers gave her at the nice clothes. She smiled at them, waving slightly as she made her way to the dimly lit parking lot for her car. She moved over to the silver dodge magnum as she reached for her keys. She dropped them, muttering to herself as she bent down to pick them up. She finally slid into the familiar seats, starting to car up and closing her eyes slightly as her CD played through the car. It was a medley mix of songs from between 1990 and 2011. No one else appreciated it anymore, considering the music played now was only produced by the government to get you more patriotic.

Yeah, right. Like that was anything anyone wanted to actually do anymore. America was more of a dream, an idea, that a country anymore. Sure, no one else took it over, like Europe, or China, but it was a broken and almost destroyed country, after the second Great Depression that was caused by Civil war between the UAC workers and the rest of the country. No one really wanted to use the ark. They sad it was buried for a reason. UAC, the company she worked for, held the only real jobs in the country anymore, and was the company mostly controlling the government. What a war it was. And the rest of he world watched, seeming to laugh as we destroyed much of our once proud nation.

She finally put the car into reverse, backing out of her assigned spot in the underground parking garage that was built underneath the UAC building complex. She finally met the setting sun as she pulled above ground, driving steadily towards her UAC housing block. The employees of UAC were given housing close to the building depending on how big the family was. She had a one bedroom, bathroom and kitchen area apartment. It wasn't much, but she and her dog enjoyed every bit of it. It was home.

She walked up the one flight of stairs, collecting her mail as she went. She heard a joyful bark as she unlocked the door, then a white boxer bounded out of her apartment. He circled her, whining happily as his little nubby tail made his but wiggle back and forth.

"Jack! Hey there boyo, how've you been?" she asked, and he nudged her leg in the direction of the pet bathroom area. She laughed, getting the picture as he ran ahead. She dropped her mail onto the table beside the door, grabbing a little bag and her keys as she relocked the door and walked after her dog. He bounded ahead, sniffing the ground for the best place to use the bathroom. I watched him with a smile on my face as he did his business.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Leftovers from yesterday and a glass of soda. I went to bed with jack by my side, but I was unable to get to sleep. My thoughts raced at the thought of another day with Reaper.


	3. Rain?

A/N: Im sosrry i hvent posted anyhitn in a while! this is soemthign that was spawened when i was wathcign Doom for the fifthennthemillion time. I really wish there was more Doom stories to read. There is endless possibilites! with the movie or the videogame(s)... Anyways, i splurted this out and then decided ot slap it up here. If you like, please review and let me know! anything helps! Im hoping to update a bit more frequently, and possbily more than one story at a time. Fair to my other fandoms, no?

I ONLY OWN ANGEL AND THE PLOT! enjoy

* * *

><p>For once, John remembered his dream. He was back in Uldavine. The only difference was that instead of saving Sam, he was faced with a choice; save Sam, his twin sister he had grown up with his entire life, or save Angelz, the girl he had just met. He chose Sam, but he looked back as the monsters swarmed, overtaking Angelz tiny form in a matter of seconds. She screamed, a long, piercing scream, and then he woke up, yelling and sweating. He quickly wiped at his forehead, wiping the sweat onto his shirt as he got up and moved towards the bed. Why would he have a nightmare about something like that? What brought on those thoughts?<p>

"Damn it." He muttered to himself, and he sat slowly on the bed, his thoughts a million miles away. He blinked, rubbing at his leg as if the old bullet wound still hurt. He could feel pain, but it didn't matter to him, for it went away in a matter of moments.

* * *

><p>In a monitoring room not far away from John's cell, Dr. Frankenstein laughed quietly to himself as he watched Reaper's torment. He may just beginning to crack, which is what Frankenstein wanted this whole time.<p>

"New blood to the team, new answers on Uldavine." He muttered to himself, and a timid knock to the door made him compose himself, buzzing the person in.

It was the new girl, Angelz, with a question. Frankenstein waved her off. She left in a huff, walking quickly towards Reapers room.

She knocked on the door, waiting for yet another buzz to let her in. She sighed as the door groaned, allowing her access to the room beyond. She stepped in barley in time before the door firmly shut and relocked itself. Her ankle got knocked on the way in, the door knocking her off balance. She started to fall, regretting her decision to wait outside after the door opened for a brief second. She flailed her arms, waiting for the inevitable pain through her arms as she fell on them.

It never happened. She slammed into something, sure, but the object was warm and a lot softer than the ground. She opened her eyes, looking into a slightly dirty shirt, crinkled form the position she was held in. She looked up further, locking gazes with the dangerous man himself. He was as ripped as he looked, and she blushed when she realized it was her who caught her. She scrambled to get away, do anything that would make her embarrassment go away.

"Well, looks like the Angel lost her wings." Said Reaper, and she blushed again, her face turning the color of a rather nicely ripened tomato. Reaper would have laughed if he wasn't afraid of the people watching them interact. She rubbed her hand over her face, shaking her head as she walked towards his couch and sat on it.

"I don't really know the point of bringing me onto this team, as I am a scientist, not a people person, but here I am, so I've been given free reign with…this." She said, waving her hands around the room and gesturing wildly towards Reaper. He crossed his arms, an eyebrow half cocked upwards in a unspoken question. She sighed again, stamping a foot hard onto the thin carpet of his cell.

"I tried to clarify my job description today, but bossman didn't want to talk. I got waved off like a naughty child begging for attention. So, here I am, with no idea what to do or what to say." She said, and she settled on the couch, closing her eyes and letting the prelaunch tiredness settle into her bones. Her posture sagged, but stiffened when she heard Reaper speak again.

"No plans but you are still here?" he asked, leaving the question half answered. She shook her head fiercely, looking behind her to lock gazes with the man again. He was most defiantly handsome, but she wasn't about to let his words and his looks leak past her work ethic.

"You want to exercise?" she asked, and he shrugged slightly, his shoulders making his shirt almost rip apart from the stress. She got up, moving towards the door and waving at the hidden camera to let make the door open. It buzzed, and she walked through it, waiting for Reaper.

"You coming?" she asked, and he slowly walked towards the open entrance, looking down the hallways to see if anyone would swarm them as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

All stayed quiet as he stood beside Angel. She snorted, walking briskly off towards the right, not even giving Reaper any prior knowledge to her moving away. He caught up quickly, his eyes searching the hallways for any signs of life. His Marine training snapped to the forefront of his mind, energy pouring into his muscles and adrenaline surging to his brain. His quick thoughts raced eve faster as he searched for any signs of danger. He had a brief flashback to Uldavine again as he passed a darkened corridor, memories making the shadows move in horrific ways. He blinked, pausing as he made sure the corridor was clear before moving to step beside Angel again.

"You were talkative in the cell, but now you can't keep your eyes off the walls. I do promise they aren't going to come alive and start bleeding on you. They have yet to do that to me." Angel said, startling Reaper to the point where he slammed her into the wall, pinning her by her throat. She started to gasp, trying to breath around the hand on her throat, but she was calm. She was so calm that Reaper automatically let go of her and stepped away from her, his eyes locked onto her own. She bent over, rubbing her throat and greedily sucking in air, but beside that she acted as if nothing had happened She spun neatly on her heels and started walking, leaving Reaper in the corridor before he yet again sped up to catch up to her. She nodded slightly as he fell into step beside her.

"Note to self; don't do whatever I did to piss you off again." She said, glancing over at Reaper and then back to the blank walls beside her. Reaper was getting suspicious of how empty the complex was. He should have at least heard someone else the entire time he was outside of that damned cell.

"I was lost in thought. I apologize." He said, and she waved him off, humming slightly under her breath. He stayed quiet, noting a door that looked similar to an exit and hoping to get some fresh air. He was tired of the processed and recycled air he was fed through the air vents in the complex. It always had a faint odor of chemicals and death. It sickened him, but he had no choice but to bear with it. Angel paused beside the door, turning to look Reaper in the face again.

"I wanted to warn you before we walk out those doors…" she said, and she stepped closer, inhaling slightly to indulge in his scent. He smelled of cinnamon and pine, a good strong smell. A better smell than the other people she had to work with before.

"There's not much grass." She said, and with that, he pushed past her slightly and gently, trying not to attract any more attention from the guards he knew would be watching him out there. UAC didn't want their prized experiment getting away before they would really know what kind of a prize he was. He stopped, closing his eyes and letting the sun soak into his skin. He must look like a ghost from the lack of sunshine. He heard a musical feminine laugh from behind him, and he turned, his eyes falling half open to cut down from the glare.

Angel seemed to radiate light from the sunlight that filtered through the thin clouds, her body light as she danced in the sun. She had a large smile on her face as she spun around, spinning like a child. He hadn't even noticed how nasty it looked, instead choosing to enjoy what little vitamin D he could soak up from traveling outside. He had no idea how long he had been inside, for it was extremely difficult to know how long without a calendar or access to the outside.

She was right; there was very few tufts of grass that survived out here. Whatever stubbornly clung to life was mottled green and brown, looking entirely unhealthy. He searched the grounds, looking form the extremely high fence that he knew he would never be able to clear, even now, to the guard towers that ringed the fence.

"You can take the bird out of the cage, but if you clip the wings, the only freedom they have then is song." Reaper said, walking towards the only tree in the entire area. Angel walked her own path, staggering drunkenly around after she stopped spinning.

"We got as much time as we want out here. I'm going to go to the fence and sit for a bit before the rain settles fully here. Just come get me when you are tired of being watched." She said, and Reaper snorted slightly, completely aware how ironic that statement was. She couldn't take all of the watchers away could she?

And then it hit him what she said. One little comment that he couldnt quite get through his head. Sure it looked nasty, but there was still sunlight pokling through the clouds. This couldnt possibly be storm weather, right?

"Rain?"


End file.
